Fun with Blocks!
by TechAndIssy
Summary: First fanfiction. This is about a fanboy named Isaac Gilan, who had hoped that he would get his wish to be IN Minecraft, like so many fanfictions he had read. Please, R&R. Enjoi ! -TechnoNerdDefeat/Techhy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun with Blocks **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Minecraft. Minecraft is created by Markus 'Notch' Persson, but owned by Microsoft. Wait, that's the whole disclaimer? Well, any music I reference is obviously not mine, and will probably be disclaimer-ed when it appears. Anyway, (Author's Note) Narration "talking" "**_**thinking**_**" **

**Now, ONTO THE STORY Chapter 1- A new beginning**

Well, here I am, falling to my untimely death. It's a straight 60-foot drop, and there is no way out of this. This is the end for me…

I should probably start my tale from the, y'know, start. Well, the name's Isaac. Isaac Gilan. It's a very odd name, I know, but it's the only one I have. Not like I have another. Well, as for my looks, I'm moderately tall for my age. I'm 6 feet, 3 inches tall, and I have dirt-brown hair. It's funny, really. I used to say my hair was the dirt coloring from the game _Minecraft_. Now, I know more. But, I'll talk about that later. I still wear glasses, never really getting used to the feel of contacts. I'm pretty skinny, but not in a bad way. More _lean_, I guess. I always wear a Minecraft Crafting-Table-On-Black hoodie, with an assortment of video-game related T-Shirts that nobody sees. I typically go for dark-colored pants as well. People call my wardrobe options 'Goth' or 'emo', but I just like black. My eyes are an "Asphalt Blue", a term I pretty much made up when I was young, but it's just a dull blue. It's a shame, really, that I'm far too addicted to Minecraft. I don't enjoy (or am good at) sports, but that could be parenting. Anyways, when I had said "more than a game", well, let me elaborate. I LOVE Minecraft. All day, every second I can, I am stuck to it like a computer virus. That was, until earlier today. I had logged on to my computer, as usual, and I loaded up Minecraft. I was thinking of how much better it would be if I could get mods, but I don't think my computer could handle it very well. I had a very secret part of me that nobody knew. I was an avid fanfiction reader. Had my own account and everything, too, it was my Minecraft name, TechnoNerdDefeat. (Wow, just like me. How unusual. Shameless self-promotion every time :3) I was hoping deep down that my life would be just like the people in those stories, where Herobrine or something would drag me in, and I would go on an adventure. It seemed like that day wasn't my lucky day. Taped to my monitor was a note in the corner saying, 'Isaac, don't bother hoping for that impossible adventure. Try doing something productive, like STUDYING. Love, Mom'. More like, 'Crushing your dreams, Mom'. I get that it's unnatural, but REALLY? Anyways, I threw that away, and continued to load up my game. I spent all night playing on it, as usual. My mom came in every once in a while to make sure I didn't die or something, but usually left me alone. I sighed as I turned off my laptop, and crawled into bed. Or, perhaps a better term, collapsed. I passed out instantly. I dreamt of Minecraft, what else? I had built a mansion, and defended it from an army of purple monsters. Don't get why they were purple, but whatever. It's a dream. Well, they're MY dreams… I finally lasted until day, with the quartz roof shining brightly in the morning sun. I grinned, and unconsciously started walking forward. I unknowingly reached the edge of a cliff, and, guess what? Fell off. That just about sums up to the point that we are at right now. What, you thought I did it in REAL life? No, no. But, right as my bones made the crushing impact to the ground, I woke up. I sighed once more, then took a shower, got dressed, and slipped on my usual hoodie. I then picked up my backpack, and went off to school. After 8 hours of mind-numbing-and-twisting pain that is learning, I inwardly sighed in relief as the final bell rang. I took out my phone, and played Minecraft- Pocket Edition on the way home. Again, addicted. But, today seemed like my lucky day. I felt generally good as I walked home, and pulled out my key to my home, and went inside. I greeted my sister, and ran upstairs to my computer. I, naturally, finished my homework earlier in the week (Remember lil kiddies who probably shouldn't be reading this- Do your homework or else you won't be able to read this amazing story.) I booted up Minecraft, and then my jaw dropped. I had a new singleplayer world titled "Dream", and so I naturally played it, trying to see if I might have forgotten about it. I don't have the BEST memory… But I was even more surprised to find out that the very same mansion from my dream was replicated there, and there was an army of mobs, with a missing texture. That explains the purple. But what ISN'T explained is- how is it here? I obviously didn't make it, so that left me with one possibility. And this possibility had me practically squealing like a fangirl. Or, more accurately, a fan-FIC girl. I thought it couldn't be anything but HIM, Herobrine. I then summoned all my willpower, and pressed my hand to the screen. I peeked one eye open, only to see the same exact thing as before. It was such a letdown, I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But, what happened next just erased that. On the screen, there was a line of chat. But, there was no playername. It just said- enirboreH mA I. With my quick mind, I instantly deciphered it as I Am Herobrine. I then closed my eyes tight, and waited. And waited. I looked back at the screen only to read," What? You thought I would just randomly let you into Minecraftia?" I made my character nod, and typed "Yeah, kind of" into chat. I heard a booming laugh come from my speakers and a very deep voice say smoothly, "Fine, I could use some entertainment. Have fun, fanboy Isaac." I gasped at my name, and at the fact that he was going to let me in. I could barely contain my excitement, and closed my eyes as I felt the ground beneath me change from a modern chair, to a wooden bench, or staircase. I heard the Enderman particle sound, and fell unconscious from the excitement.

**So, how did I do? This is my first Fanfic, hope you enjoyed it! Please, R&amp;R, tell me what you think of it! And crappy title, I know. Anyway, this was Techhy, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2- Lone Wolf

**Fun with Blocks Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. It was created by Markus "Notch" Persson, and is owned by Microsoft. All I own are my OCs, unless listed otherwise. But before I start the story, I would just like to thank InkRune for this story's first review, and that anonymous we all know and love, Guest! Also, a recap of the characters so far will be given around chapter 5. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! (Author's Note- That's me talking!) Narration "**_**Thinking**_**" "Others Talking" Chapter Two: Lone Wolf**

I slowly blinked as I regained consciousness. I then remembered hearing the Enderman particle sound as I had lost consciousness, and so I quickly looked around for any immediate danger. I saw no enemies, but there must have been some, because there were two bones, an arrow, and a severely damaged bow lying on the ground, covered in a bit of ashes. "_Must have been a skeleton"_, I thought to myself. I then darted up, and knew I had to do the first thing that any sensible player does in Minecraft. I looked at the biomes surrounding me. I saw I was on a beach, laying across a bench of sorts, behind me was a forest, far to the left of me was the edges of a swamp, and I could faintly see the outline of the wood that a witch's hut is made out of. To my right is more beach and forest as far as I could see. Directly in front of me was the ocean. I turned to face the forest, looked in case a skeleton was hiding in the trees, and strutted forwards.

I'd say I'm pretty good at this game in general, so I broke down a birch tree, made a crafting table and a pickaxe, and a shovel, and then dug in a cube shape to find some stone for better tools. I managed to get a stack or so. I made a full set of stone tools and a furnace, and then set off to find a good place to build a house before night fell on the temporarily peaceful land. For good measure, I went around chopping down a good amount of trees, planting saplings back to regrow, and shouting out "TIMBERRRRRRR!" just for laughs, even though there was nobody around to hear me to do so. Well, or so I had thought.

That was until I traveled behind the forest, only to find a taiga biome. It wasn't snowing at the time, so I just strolled along the edge I case it does. I chopped a few spruce trees for some variety, again placing back the saplings, until I heard a growl behind me. I looked up to see night was falling, and spun around as fast as I could, thinking a zombie was behind me, only to find a riled-up wolf. This wolf, even though its fur was sticking up like a mane, was pitch black, and fairly large, about seventy-five percent larger than a normal wolf. I knew that if you hit a wolf, it was like zombie pigmen- the entirety of the wolf pack would come after you. There were no other wolves around at the time, so it was not like I could have accidentally struck one with an axe while chopping. This wolf seemed extremely hostile for no reason. I must have been on its private territory, and it saw me as a threat. I slowly attempted to back away, but found myself pinned against a tree as it bared its fangs and stepped closer to me, malice in every part of its body.

I tried to step to the side, but then, it punched on me. I took my axe by the topmost part of the handle, and started to beat it with the hilt. The wolf apparently did not enjoy that, and snapped it in two with its fangs. I then took out a bone, and was going to use it as a club, until I saw something in its eyes change. It still charged at my, but it was biting for my hands. I, being the dumb person I am, tried to ward it off. It then just sat on the grown, going from evil to nice in a matter of seconds. I facepalmed, and kneeled down, hoping that my assumption was correct, that it wanted the bones. I lay the bones on the ground as I got out some raw beef, and held them out. The wolf then snatched them from me, and gobbled it down. When it was, done, it rolled over on its back, and gave me puppy dog eyes. As we left the forest, its actions showed me that it was a girl. I took her to the beach, and started building my home. It was a solid, two-story building, with an average of 5 rooms per floor. First floor had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room / den (unintentional pun), the storage room, and the staircase to floor two. That just had a bathroom with showers, and the bedrooms. I didn't know why I would possibly need so many beds, but it never hurt to be prepared. Even though this was supposedly a 'singleplayer' world, maybe something odd can happen. After all, I did get warped into a game. But anyways, once it was finished, I fed her again, and decided to name her Lone.

Little did I know, this one wolf was going to have a very big impact. Well, not the time to worry about that, because every time something starts going good, an equally bad thing occurs. I hoped I was wrong with that assumption.

**And that's a wrap! Isaac has a pet wolf named Lone, and a new house. Think that's pretty good for a chapter, at the very least. Again, R&amp;R, and tell me how I did! Expect the next chapter of Fun with Blocks in a matter of days, probably tomorrow.**

**This is Techhy, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3- Lone's Background

**Fun with Blocks Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. It was created by Markus "Notch" Persson, and is owned by Microsoft. All I own are my OCs, unless listed otherwise. But before I start the story, I would just like to thank JayZax, MuffinMcGuffin, BabyFarkMcGeeZax, and DayZen for reviewing this! Also, a recap of the characters so far will be given around chapter 5. SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO POST THIS! I've had a lot of schoolwork, and hat to put this off. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! (Author's Note- That's me talking!) Narration "**_**Thinking**_**" "Others Talking" Chapter 3- Lone's Background**

I suddenly woke up in what felt like the middle of the night, only to find myself gasping for air. I was constricted around my face, and I was losing air, fast. The thing suffocating me felt… _furry_? I then proceeded to lift it up off my face, only to realize it was heavy, and breathing. I then mentally facepalmed, the action making me remember everything from earlier, which was meeting the wolf, taming it, naming her Lone, and building my home. I thought about what time it was, since I did not have any glass in my room, panes or otherwise, and I didn't have the materials for a clock. I then set lone down on the bed as I slowly made my way to the door, so I would not wake her up. Somehow, though, lone must have heard me, because I saw her ears perk up, and she lifted up her head. Lone then stretched out, the jumped off the bed, walking over to me. What surprised me more than the early-morning suffocation, was whenever she opened her mouth, as if to yawn, and said,

"So, master? Where are we going?" I then pretty much flipped out after that, and just stood there with my mouth hanging open, stuttering,

"B-b-but… I-I-t… you-it-talking- HOW?!" Lone just stared at me, not comprehending. I asked her how and why she was talking, and she merely shrugged in response. I stood, dumbfounded, but regained my senses, and beckoned her to follow me outside.

I walked along in the forest, with Lone in stride. Lone was watching me the whole time, and she must have gotten so upset she said," Okay, what's the problem here? Why aren't you talking to me, master?" I merely shrugged like she had earlier, and she said," Well, it was a good thing you decided to call me Lone, because that IS my name. Royalty deserve named, after all." I then stopped, mid-step, while she gasped at what she just said. Throwing me the second curveball of the day, she started looking at the ground.

"Lone, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought you would freak out and send me away, or run away screaming", she whimpered in response.

I knelt down, and she cowered back in fear. I heard a sort of sobbing and whimpering mixture coming from her as she presumably thought of what could happen to her. I then wrapped my arms around her and said, "Lone, I would never do that to you. You are amazing, and you're my best friend, and the best dog someone could ever have. You're tough, and you gave me a real fight yesterday." Most of this I was 'inferencing', considering we had only met the day before. She sniffled a few more times, then looked back up, and gave me a small smile. I patted her on the head, and gave her a bit to recuperate. She then said," I should probably explain everything…" then took a deep breath.

"Well first, in wolven society, there is a monarchy of sorts. My dad, Longhowl, is the king of all wolves. He is extremely overprotective, and I'm not sure why he hasn't started looking for me yet, since I haven't been home in about.. 3 days. I don't have any brothers or sisters, though. My mother's name was Cythera, but she died when I was only 5. I'm about… 16 years old in your measurements. There are several hierarchy ranks, like some of you humans have. Though, I daresay, you are not like any other human around here. The mobs call 'em Cube Humans. We have the upper class, the warriors, the middle class, the hunters, and a lower class, mainly just the wilder wolves. Not a large selection, but it works. Oh and by the way, the 'wolves' I am talking about aren't your regular wolf species, as you could probably tell by my size. We are what are known as the Agoge wolves. There is something even more special just about me and my family, though…. I'm not sure how you would take it though…"

"Oh, not this again. Just tell me, Lone! I won't be mad at you." She sighed, and then was encompassed by a green gas. I heard her howl, then I heard her speak, in a much less… rougher way, "LOOK AWAY, ISAAC! I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!" Naturally I was curious, but I turned around, to wait for her to say to turn around. Quite the opposite happened, actually, when she said," Can you thrown some leather armor behind you? And please don't turn around yet…" I heard his mumble in an embarrassed tone. I was confused, but tossed a set behind me. I heard lot of shuffling, and was all the more curious.

I finally heard her yell, :You can turn around now!" When I did, I nearly fell over from sheer shock. Behind me was no longer a large, black-furred wolf. Instead was a lightly tanned young girl, around my age (Which was 16 if you don't remember) , who was wearing leather armor, and staring at the ground. I then calmly asked "What just happened?" before I fell over.

I woke up again, and thought to myself _'I should REALLY stop doing that…_'. I then opened my eyes, and saw an extremely cute girl with a worried expression about an inch from my face. Her eyes were a deep amethyst purple, and her hair was raven black. She had a very soft complexion, and jerked back suddenly, startled. When she did this, I saw her whole body. I couldn't help but notice that she had an extremely good-looking body (rowr :P well, more like 'woof' in this case), and then I was brought out of my stupor when she gasped, and said "Oh Isaac, you're finally awake!" She then squealed, hugging me so much tight that I felt my breathing constricted. I managed to wheeze out 'Lone! Need to breathe!" and was met with an immediate rush of air into my compressed lungs. I stared her in the eyes, and noticed that behind her was a setting sun. I facepalmed, knowing that I was in for another surprise, now that it was too late to reach home before night fell. I sighed in defeat, and laid back down, with Lone next to me, smiling at me, not a care in the world, other than my safety. I smiled back, and watched the sun turn to the dreaded night.

**Well, that's a wrap! I really need to get back into the 'curve' of writing, since I've spent so long without writing. Anyway, hope you guys liked this update to Fun with Blocks! Once again, this was Techhy, signing off! BAI~BAI~PEOPLESZEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Skeleton Rides Tonight

**Fun with Blocks Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. It was created by Markus "Notch" Persson, and is owned by Microsoft. All I own are my OCs, unless listed otherwise. But before I start the story, I would just like to thank KentaiMeepr169 and ESPECIALLY ****SylentDoom**** (**** AMAZING AUTHOR!) for reviewing EXTREMELY SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO POST THIS! I had school and projects, but after reading ****SylentDoom****'s story, I decided to continue. Also note- I may end up changing this story to an M because my friends say it will probably end up that way, and the "extra scenes" would be too plentiful, and really badly made. Not to mention I would probably slip up and end up swearing or going too far. Sorry if you don't like that. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! (Author's Note- That's me talking!) Narration "**_**Thinking**_**" "Others Talking" Chapter 4- Skeleton Rides Tonight**

I was sleeping soundly, comfortable in my bed, in my wooden home, by the beach. I could feel the ocean breeze through the window, and the soft wool of my bed. I could even feel the rocks under the bed, and hear the scream of a girl. So peace- wait WHAT?! I immediately bolted upright, and found myself in a tent, and opened the brown wool door (It's MY story, kay?) to see a girl in an extremely short grey vest that barely covered anything and light grey short (short short SHORT- just look up skeleton girl Minecraft and you will know what I mean) shorts running across the clearing me and Lone were in. Speaking of her, I saw Lone dash after the poor girl with a bow strung across her back. Her bow was enchanted, probably Unbreaking considering how undamaged it was. She was wearing a grey hat with a symbol on front, but I couldn't make it out. Her eyes were, unsurprisingly, grey. She had her silver (wow, what a difference) hair in two long ponytails, and was wearing grey gloves up to her elbows, and grey silk stockings. Lone had an almost sadistic grin as she hunts down the girl trying to run away, towards me and the tent. Lone is gaining on her though, and leaps up and pins the girl to the ground. She stopped screaming by now, either too tired or resigned to her fate. During the short amount of time all that took to happen, I had marched over to Lone and said," WHAT do you think you're DOING?! Attacking a random person?! Why?"

Lone looks at me with sad eyes, still holding her down, and replies, "But… She was sneaking around our camp! And she smells of bones!"

At that last part, Lone glared at the girl under her, and salivates a bit (Creepy, I know. Just ignore that.) To avoid anything, well anything BAD, from happening, I yell," Lone! Off! Now! And yes, I know you aren't some wild animal, so ACT LIKE IT!"

I went over to the girl and help her up. She stops hyperventilating, so I ask her what her name is. "M-My name's Skelly," I barely hear her mutter as she looks down.

I replied," Well, skelly, may I ask you a question? "She nods, so I continue,

" What exactly where you doing around me and Lone's campsite?" (Remember the tent? Good.)

Skelly replied, "W-Well, its n-near the cave I live in, and I didn't know if you were guards sent to bring- I m-mean, bad people" she attempts a nervous smile, but I can easily tell she's hiding something. I ignore it, because other than that, she seems honest enough, even though I just met her. I didn't completely trust herm but then I remember something Lone said. That she smelled like bones. Now that I think about it, she does, but with all the zombies around, with their guts… and not to mention the… noisy little… Sniping… Oh. Okay. "Hey Skelly, can I ask you something again? It's not that important but I'd still like to know…"

"Yeah, Isaac?"

"Do you happen to be a skeleton? And how did you know my name?"

"I-I wasn't s-staking you or anything! H-ha ha…"

"Oookay… but what about the whole skeleton thing?"

"Y-you're right… I-I am… All mob royalty are. But not entirely, a-as you've seen with me and your mutt over there. F-for whatever reason, we're half-human, half mob. I-I'm telling you this because I trust you enough t-to not hurt me, especially since I'm royalty of something t-that attacks you…" *awkward pause* "Hey Isaac? C-can I stay with you for a while? J-just to talk? It gets really lonely here…"

I could tell she looked down, blushing. Ah, why not. "If Lone's okay with it, I don't see why you can't. Lone?"

I looked over to the wolf girl, only to find her curled up in the tent, sleeping. Now that I think about it, she HAD stayed surprisingly quit during our conversation. I knelt down next to her, and gently shook her shoulder until she slowly blinked, and rolled over. She mumbled something incoherently, but it sounded something like "Ah Luh Izah" Made no sense, so she must still be half-asleep. I shook her more, Skelly just watching me, thinking about something. I was actually still trying to figure out what it was that Lone had been saying… Ah sounded like I… Luh Izah… Isaiah? No, the mobs here wouldn't have heard of him… As I was thinking about this, still absentmindedly shaking lone awake, Lone suddenly bolted upright, punching me in the face, shouting "THE SEA MONKEY STOLE MY MONEY!" (Name that reference, the movie it is from, in the reviews for a shout-out next chapter's into or outro!)

I stumbled backwards, and tripped on something, as Lone said," Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Isaac!"

She then rushed over to me, only for me to fall backwards, and whack my head on a stone block. Who even places or generates a single stone block in the absolute middle of a forest biome? Like, seriously? Is that even a coincidence? I attempted to sit upright, and say "it's alright," to Lone and Skelly, who had rushed over with Lone, but got mixed up and said "I sal okee (It's all okay)" , before passing out. As I was though, I realized how often I do this. Seems kind of like an ending in some crappy story, with a minor cliffhanger, that nobody ever really gets excited for. But I mean, what are the odds that this could be a story, when it is obviously my life. (Whew- Fourth-wall breaking AVOIDED!) You know I can hear that, right? (NO YOU CAN'T!) Um… you might want to stop me from reading it, then… (AUTHOR POWERS! *insert sound effects here* Well, that probably won't happen again.)

Well, that just about sums up this story! Again, thanks to SylentDoom for reviewing, and for all you other readers, I just realized something. I need some OCs. Badly. So, if you have any clever ideas that you aren't going to use for your own story- or if you want to just kindly give me them- just leave a review with looks, name, gender, personality, skills, and all that, I would appreciate it. Probably. I sure will have fun with them. Maybe kill them off? Okay, I'm not THAT mean. But, if you do write an OC, then I will include him or her sometime very soon, if possible. Also, one last thing. This very chapter, you are reading right now, was going to be Chapter 3. I don't know how many of you LIKED chapter 3, but I felt it was pretty necessary. Whenever I get too many story ideas, I'll just for you to choose between 2 or 3, along with your OC. Which, I will probably write a "chapter" just listing all the OC submissions I have gotten, or ones I made myself.

One final note before I go- I will be accepting those situation whatchamacallits (the things where it's kinda like truth or dare, but just dares. Ex: Make (Character Name) (Action) just remember- ALL YOUR OC ARE BELONG TO ME! Thank you, and good bye.

As always,

This was Techhy,

Signing Out.


	5. Chapter 5- A Psychotic Encounter

**Fun with Blocks Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. It was created by Markus "Notch" Persson, and is owned by Microsoft. All I own are my OCs, unless listed otherwise. Okay. Yea. Got some issues here. I do apologize to everyone who supported this story. I gave up on it for a while. Dealt with a lot of things. Depression and fucked up shit like that. Turns out I have some kind of permanent mental issue that can't be treated calle (Borderline Personality Disorder). It's some serious shit. Just for this Author's Note alone, I've already jacked up the rating on this story from T to M, hope you guys won't get too confused by it. May even gain some more popularity than before. Yay, popularity. Always a good thing, ya? Anyways, thanks to the few friends I have on here, namely SylentDoom (Go read his stories- They're pretty swiggity swooty! Maybe that will happen to me someday.. soon. [:3 lol I'm here too now- I'm Issy from the new title] then come back here.). Well, besides all that, it's been what, 3-4 MONTHS? I had originally been planning to come up with ideas, then type up and post a chapter back in MARCH. Time flies when you're… doing whatever I was. Various. Well, not sure if anyone particularly cares, but I have big plans for today. It's a fairly important date to me, so I'm like; why not type up a chapter or two? I won't bore you with what it is, but big ol' shoutout to CaptainBurke for being the first to get the reference; It was Finding Nemo by the way. Again, sorry to all you out there for the wait, making it up with a storm of chapters. One may even say it will be…. A Sandstorm of chapters. Rehashing old worn-out jokes that don't make sense in the current situation since 2014. New characters will be met. Plots will be set. Crappy work will be exempt. That didn't rhyme…. Oh… OCs may be accepted. (Send em in!). Read. Review. Repeat.**

**(Author's Note- That's me talking!) Narration "Thinking" "Others Talking" **

**Chapter 5- A Psychotic Encounter**

**By the way- the music that I listen to while typing this up is varied, but in this I was listening to Ain't no Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephants, and included it in a scene. Reasoning for this particular song is… BORDERLANDS BITCH! I don't own that either…**

"Ugh…. What time is it?" I mutter as I lean over to see Skelly laying on top of me, in what one would describe to be a rather… Intimate position. (I ain't describing shit yet, you pervs!) It was a bit uncomfortable, but was all worth it when I saw the adorable smile on her sleeping face (Awww, feel the love.) I gently shook her awake, and she groaned as she got up spouting nonsense like, "The wolf did it" and "Why does rain fall on a clear day". I looked up to see it is not, in fact, a perfect day. (I could have done much more, trust me. One day, blood may rain in my stories. But that day is not today.) I hear a shriek coming from the woods as a girl about Skelly's age comes bursting through the bushes to my left, screaming as she dashes to me for me to help her. I hear another voice from the forest shouting, "RIP THE FLESH AND SALT THE WOUNDS!" (Oh god, not this guy again…) I look up only to see a bare-chested, scarred up man wearing brown, baggy pants and an odd mask with straps crossing over his head, that revealed only one eye, and had a spike. This man probably had some sort of breathing issue because he has a hose from the mouth and nose of the mask to a large bulky metal contraption. I had no real time to think about any of this as the man leapt off of a rock, yelling across the clearing, "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" I barely registered the fact he had a rusted axe-esque weapon in his hand, but with a spinning sawblade in place of the hatchet. I could immediately see this man was a psychopath, and as I leapt up to defend the three girls behind me (I should PROBABLY mention that when he woke up Lone had been sleeping on his head as a wolf again, and she was violently thrown off when he leapt up to face this guy. Which he has no chance of fighting. Nope. Lone will be pissed for him getting thrown off. And he's dead. Consider him dead already-) This isn't exactly a boost of confidence right here… (I thought I turned this off… Well, whatever just ignore me from now on, then.) Well, it was obvious that I had no chance of fighting an extremely ripped, violent psychopath who had obviously- "I HAVE POWDERED MY COCKATIELS FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTERRRRR!" Yea, sure. I looked around, as though time itself slowed down as I faced my death. I heard a dark, ugh one may say, psychopathically creepy voice in my head say, "Looks like you'll need my help for once. Hey, just relax, focus on my voice and submit when I take control." I thought back, "Take control of… what, exactly?" only to feel my mind and body.. separate. It was like disconnecting a flash drive from the main computer, or unplugging a cord. I felt no longer in contact with my nerves and feeling, as though my consciousness had been shoved aside by.. Something else…. Someone else… taking control. Oh, damn. Is this what the voice meant?! I am NOT okay with this. Seriously. Not okay. "Nobody gives a-" I interrupted him quickly, "Just give back my body." This voice must think he's a pretty funny prick, when he put on a surprisingly good imitation of a country accent, "No can do buckaroo. I'm helping ya, ya get that? Savin yer ass, an these nice little ladies behind ya deserve a hero, neh?" "Since when were you country, and smooth like that?" "Since I felt like it. By tha way, Ahm you. Nice ta meetcha laddie. Now, screw off ya buggah! (Now a Scottish accent. I can surprisingly do a halfway decent imitation of this out of story.) I'll tell ya when you're safe, me boyo." I really had no choice in this matter but instead was able to look through the eyes of this 'Yu'. (Um… what? I think he said he was you and not Yu. As in, being you, or part of you.) Got it, Mr Other- Voice- Not- In- My- Head- man. (The name's Techhy, but you laddie, you can call me Overlord Techno, the founder of Overcord Enterprises, where we have two goals- To Grow and to Exter-) Okay, have fun with that. By the way, you broke your own fourth wall. Have fun picking the shards of that up… (MY HANDS! ARE! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDINNNNNNNG! BLEEEEDING! AND NOW THEY'RE DISSAPEARING WITH THE REST OF THE WALL! OH GOD! Wait… that was just the shards. My hands are still here. I can type.) Back to what I had been thinking, I could see what this other guy was seeing, and I saw time return to normal speed as he slid smoothly to the side, barely avoiding a blow from the Psycho-Man's Spinney Axe. [OOH! OOOOOH! I KNOW THIS! IT'S THE BUZZ AXE!] *Play Ain't no rest for the Wicked, or Short change hero, but the first is highly recommended, due to the lyrics…* He then grabbed a conveniently placed tent mallet, then brained the Psycho in the back of the head with it, then spin- kicked the man into the dirt, all in one move. Damn, this guy's good. I'm thoroughly impressed here, not that I'd ever tell him that. "You're in my head. I can hear you. Plus, I'm not some guy. I'm you, but if you prefer, though, my name, or what I should go by, is Willingham Brindley. Call me Will." "Okay, Will, you almost done using my body there?" "NOPE. Not even close. This is fun though, isn't it?" He proceeded to then leap into the air, gripping the mallet two-handed, and everything turned into a tint of red. Oh, no. I know what's going on. Blood lust. Will, on the other hand, was having the time of his newfound life, bashing, whacking, until he started to sing. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for several reasons. First, he's killing a man in my body. Second, his voice is creepy as a demon. Third… well, listen to him. "ThErE aIn'T nO rEsT fOr ThE wIcKeD, mOnEy DoN't GrOw On TrEeS. i GoT bIlLs To PaY, mOuThS tO fEeD, aIn'T nOtHiNg In ThIs WoRlD fOr FrEe. I cAn'T gIvE uP, i CaN't HoLd BaCk, Oh YoU kNoW i WiSh I cOuLd. Aw ThErE aIn'T nO rEsT fOr ThE wIcKeD, uNtIl We ClOsE oUr EyEs FoR gOoD." (Why do I do this to myself? That part, man, that part… Took so fucking long) This being sung by the newly-controlling will as he then smashed down with the mallet and, quite graceful to my surprise, beat the absolute shit out of the guy, spinning, dodging, and lunging with finesse. He then did a final pirouette and bitchslapped the psychopath (Obviously the one in the mask, not himself. He IS psychotic, though…) [WELL SO ARE YOU BIIIIIIIITCH!] (The fuck?) The man in the mask was sent flying and impacted rather painfully, uttering a "My pecs… have pecs…" before falling unconscious. I turned to the girls that were staring at me fearfully a few meters away. The one who called himself Willingham- "I prefer Will" – had receded, giving me control once again. I quickly studied the new girl in between Lone and Skelly. She had Golden-Auburn hair and eyes (Fuck you this is my story, mmhmm!), and was wearing a green hoodie and green stockings. With… No pants. Okay, that just happened. Turning away from the girl, still in shock from the man who had been chasing her, I asked Lone,

"Okay, can anyone other than me just repeat what happened in the past… Thirty seconds? Yea, that seems about right."

Unfortunately, it did not appear that any of the three girls before me felt safe after the stunts I –I mean Will- just pulled off. Lone, who was still a wolf, whimpered and turned when I looked at her. Skelly slid back another foot, and the new girl just stood there shaking. I thought to myself,

"Oh god what have I done?" 'More like what WE did, my boy! With your body and my stunning skills, we completely went ape-shit on that crazed freak-' "I'm a freak now too; I scared them when you went insane on me and sang that song…"

'Here's a good lesson to learn, and you ought to know it- They ain't worth your time if they can't trust you when you SAVED THEIR LIVES.'

"Fair point. So what do I do now? I feel terrible, and rejected. I think it's best I just go back home, and try to move on. Hey, maybe I can make a snow golem or something to keep me company!"

'Genius coping, laddie! Especially since I can transfer my consciousness to any living creature, and through me, you can control THEM! After all, since our souls were tied, you can pretty much control me and use my consciousness. I'd rather you didn't, mind you, but it's possible.'

"Hm… ANY creature?"

'So long as they are intelligent enough to be susceptible to my 'mind-probing', yes.'

_Oh, all the things I could do with this._

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**I planned on uploading this yesterday, but for some reason I was so tired that when I turned off the alarm, I fell asleep until 4 in the afternoon, leaving NO TIME to write or upload! Many apologies, and do please take the time to write a review, favorite, and/or follow this story. It means a lot to me!**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET! I created a poll on my profile for what the next thing Isaac/Will should do with his newly-acquired powers. This will affect the entirety of the story, and pretty much decide what kind of person Isaac truly is-**

**A sadistic evil asshole?**

**A person who just wants to be accepted?**

**Or someone who is generally kind (Not forcing anyone into anything)?  
**

**VOTE! OVERLORD TECHNO DEMANDS IT!**

**This was Techhy, and have a nice day. [By the way, I'm Issy From the new name! and review and shit, it took a lot to get him to write another chapter! DO IT!]**


End file.
